


In An Instant

by orphan_account



Series: Infinity War wrecked me [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad ending is bad, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i might write more from strange's pov, it makes my soul hurt less after seeing infinity war a second time, thanks for all the kudos and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !!! SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR! PROCEED WITH CAUTION !!!You'd think the Avengers would learn to make sure their enemies were dead before letting their guard down.





	1. Chapter 1

"I could end your friend's life in an instant."

Tony looked down at the weird Squidward alien with discontent. "I gotta tell you he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy."

The Maw walked closer to Tony, while Strange continued floating with what looked like glass slowly piercing his body.

"You save nothing," the alien said. "Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah," Tony replied. "But the kid's seen more movies." With that, Iron Man fired his repulsors into the side of the ship, Ebony Maw quickly getting sucked into the vacuum of space.

Tony saw Strange go down as well, but the kid quickly caught up with him and saved him with a quick _thwip!_

"Good job, kid," Tony said once both were safely standing next to him.

"Thanks!" Peter replied after making sure Doctor Strange was okay. "I can't believe that..." The boy trailed off, his face going pale and still.

Tony and Strange shared a look.

"Are you okay, boy?" Strange asked, walking towards Peter slowly.

"Yeah, you're looking a little, uh, pale," Tony said, also coming towards the shaking boy.

"S-something's wrong..."

_CRASH!_

"WATCH OUT!" Peter cried, diving towards Tony and Doctor Strange, knocking them both to the floor. The kid was bent over them, shielding them from the apparently very-much-not-dead Ebony Maw.

Tony shoved Peter off, quickly donning the Iron Man mask and flying into action. Strange did the same, moving his hands and becoming once again a wizard.

Peter fired webbing into the Maw's eyes, but the alien only tore the webs off with an angry growl.

"Puny spider... Do you really think you can go up against a demi-god?" With that, the Maw raised his fist, the glass-looking weapon appearing again.

"No, I do not think you can."

The Maw threw his fist down, and the weapon _wooshed_ forwards.

Straight into Peter’s chest.

Peter screamed and fell to the ground. He writhed, arching his back and yelling in pain.

"Peter!" Tony gave up on the Maw, flying towards Peter as quickly as he could. He knelt down next the boy, opening his faceplate. Up close Tony could see that the area around the weapon was glowing.

Tony threw Peter’s mask off. The kid was struggling to breathe between cries, and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Kid! Peter!" But Peter didn't -couldn't- respond.

Suddenly, the doors flew open with an almighty _bang!_ and a person wearing a mask with gleaming red eyes flew in, shooting the Maw with some kind of blaster.

Evidently, Ebony Maw wasn't expecting this, given that he dropped like a ragdoll. Another alien (seriously, another one?) ran in, one with gray skin and red markings, stabbing Ebony Maw in the chest.

Seeing that the threat was handled, Tony called Strange over. The doctor flew to the pair, wincing when he saw the weapon still sticking out of Peter’s chest.

"Stark..." Strange said hesitantly. "I don't know if I can fix this."

"Well fucking try! He's-" Tony was cut off as Peter screamed loudly. "He's my kid. I won't let him die, do you hear me?"

Strange just nodded. Using his cloak to grip what had now become real glass after the Maw's death, the former doctor carefully pulled the weapon out of Peter's chest. Blood started to gush freely from the wound. Peter screamed and cried again, his breathing harsh and ragged.

"It's way too close to his heart and he's losing too much blood. I don't think I can save him." Strange said quietly.

"Please, Strange, you have to try!" Tony cried desperately. "Isn't there a spell or something that can fix it?!"

"I would've already tried that if there was. The best we can do is..." Doctor Strange trailed off as a frail voice called out.

"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good..."

Tony stared down at the kid. His face was pale and blood was leaking out of the corners of his mouth.

"You're alright."

"I don't- I can't- what's happening?"

Unable to say anything, Tony watched as Peter started to ramble, "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go, please Mr. Stark, I don't wanna go. Please, sir, I don't-"

Peter stopped as Tony bent over him and hugged him. Tony felt his heart break even more as the boy choked out, "Tony, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Peter."

But Peter was already dead.

 

 


	2. The Other Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In An Instant from Peter Quill's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some stuff is different from the first chapter. I have a horrible memory lol

The Other Peter

Rage. That was all Peter Quill felt right now. He had seen red as that purple dildo took Gamora, and the edge of his vision was still tinged that colour as he, Drax, and Mantis entered the Q-ship.

As the trio travelled through the ship, screams starting echoing throughout the halls, screams that sounded too young to belong anyone under the age of eighteen. Peter and Drax shared a look, running towards the source of the sound. Mantis followed after a few seconds, seeming to be just as oblivious as ever.

The three soon came upon a large set of doors. Inside Peter could hear shouting and some kind of weapon being fired.

"Looks like we found the action," Peter said. "You ready, Drax?"

"I'm always ready for the chance to kill Thanos," Drax replied.

"Good."

Activating his helmet, Star-Lord flew upwards and blasted the doors open.

He wasn't expecting the scene inside.

Instead of the purple-pink raisin he was expecting, Peter saw another alien with a white face and dirty grey hair dodge a whip that looked like it was made from sparks.

But Peter didn't really give a shit. With a mighty war cry, he flew in, firing ten shots at the alien. Three hit the thing square in the chest and it was knocked down. Peter took the chance to look down at the other people in the room. There was a man who wore a red cloak and a man in a suit of armour who was bent over...  _holy shit was that a kid?!_

The literal child laying on the ground had what looked like a massive piece of glass sticking straight out of his chest. He was squirming and shaking, screaming bloody murder all the while. The guy in the cloak went to him, bending close to examine the wound in his chest. Seeing that Drax had the situation taken care of, Peter dropped down close enough to hear the conversation being held above the kid's head.

"He's my kid. I won't let him die, do you hear me?" the man in armour said. The other guy nodded and pulled out the glass from the boy's chest. He started whimpering, blood leaking from the wound and his mouth.

At this point, Peter turned away. Despite the fact that he was no stranger to blood and gore, he hated having to see a kid go through getting stabbed. Peter felt his heart constrict at hearing the boy plead that he didn't want to go before going silent.

This was wrong. Peter had planned to go in guns blazing, demanding the whereabouts of Gamora and possibly shooting the nutsack of a chin off Thanos' face. But no. He had to come in and witness the death of a teenager. Even with his vast experience, Peter had never seen a kid die only a few metres away.

Peter heard the man in armour let out a sob and he turned around again. Armour guy was bent over the kid and crying, whispering something in his ear. The one with the red cloak was watching Peter warily. He said something to the other guy, something Peter couldn't make out and walked towards him.

"Hello, possible alien threat," the man said. "I'm Dr Stephen Strange."

"I'm Peter Quill," he replied slowly. "Who-"

Peter was about to ask who the boy was when he was cut off by Strange saying, "I'm afraid that's a question I won't answer. However, if you would be so kind as to explain why you're here, I'll happily let you leave."

"I'm looking for Thanos."

The man's face hardened.

"Why would that be?"

"He took someone very important to me. I want to get her back."

Strange sighed. Looking back at the still sobbing man and dead boy, he said, "Bloody Titan cares little for who stands in his way."

"Yeah," Peter said quietly.

Armour man stood. Somehow the metal covering him retracted, revealing him to be wearing grey workout clothes. Facing Peter, he could see a blue glow from his chest that was partially concealed by a jacket.

The man walked towards the pair. His face was streaked with blood and tears. Hollow eyes were set deep into an empty face.

"This is Thanos' fault," Peter said to the depressed looking man. "I think it's time to kick that purple son of a bitch in the ass."

The man nodded.

"I just want to avenge him."

 

 


End file.
